thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasiri (The Lion King: Revisited)
Jasiri is a young adult female spotted hyena. She is the leader of her clan, an honorary member of the Lion Guard, and the ruler of the Outlands. Appearance Jasiri's pelt is gray, while her underbelly is paler in color. Her mane is black. Her eyes are blue. Personality Unlike the other residents of the Outlands, Jasiri is friendly and open to making friends with lions. She finds humor in just about everything, and Kion even notes that the world is like a giant game to her. Bold and spunky, she is a friend to the Pride Landers and able to look past differences to where different species can share common ground. Unlike Janja and his clan, she is disgusted by selfishness and gluttony, and respects the Circle of Life. History Cubhood While playing Baobab Ball, Kion and his best friend, Bunga, overhear a group of frantic antelope shouting about a hyena in the Pride Lands. Bunga attempts to confront the hyena until Kion recognizes her as his old friend, Jasiri, and questions her as to why she is in the Pride Lands. Jasiri admits that lions have taken over her family's watering hole and are refusing to share it. Though confused that lions are in the Outlands, Kion agrees to help her sort out the situation and sends Bunga to inform the rest of the Lion Guard of his location. Once in the Outlands, Jasiri admits that she had been afraid that Kion would not side against lions, but Kion points out that the lions likely do not know that Jasiri is good. Eventually, the two reach Jasiri's clan, and Jasiri introduces Kion to her sister, Madoa. Kion greets Madoa and two hyena cubs, but the young ones shy away from him. Madoa explains that they are afraid because of what they know about lions, and Jasiri adds that their fright is only reinforced by the lions who have stolen their watering hole. After setting off to the watering hole with Kion, Jasiri is attacked by an adolescent lion named Nuka, who reprimands her for returning to the watering hole. Kion fends off Nuka to protect Jasiri, which draws the attention of Nuka's younger brother, Kovu. Seeing his brother, Nuka declares that the fight has turned in his favor, but Jasiri steps up to Kion's side and retorts that they're even. Slowly, the four begin to circle each other, and Kion learns that Kovu and Nuka's family is not welcome in the Pride Lands. Confused, he asserts that his father would likely welcome them into the kingdom, and Nuka asks who his father is. Jasiri answers that Kion is the son of Simba, the king of Pride Rock, and a shocked Kovu and Nuka wonder if they really can return to the Pride Lands. Kovu points out that Kion must first speak with their mother, Zira, and Kion and Jasiri agree to visit the watering hole. Once there, Nuka announces Kion as Simba's son, and Zira introduces herself and her daughter, Vitani. She questions Kion as to why he is in the Outlands, and Jasiri explains that she has brought Kion here to sort out the water dispute. When Zira wonders how Jasiri could be friends with royalty, Jasiri points out that Kion is more than royalty, for he is also the leader of the Lion Guard. Kion asks Zira why she and her family live in the Outlands instead of the Pride Lands, but she deflects the question by asking Kion why he has not used the Roar of the Elders to give his friend the water she needs. When Kion reacts with confusion, Zira explains that she knows all about the Roar of the Elders and that all Kion has to do to help Jasiri is roar at a small cloud. Though confused, Kion does as he is requested, and the cloud swells into a brief rainstorm. An awestruck Kion asks Zira how she had known what his roar could do, but Zira comments that she would rather speak of the roar without Jasiri listening. As Zira walks off to speak to Kion privately, Jasiri comments that she does not trust Zira. Kion agrees with her, but points out that Zira knows more about the roar than he does and that there is still a possibility that he can convince her to share the watering hole. While waiting for Kion and Zira to return, Nuka loses patience and tries to attack Jasiri. When Kovu steps in the way to mediate, Jasiri comments that whatever game Nuka wants to play, she can play better. Antagonized, Nuka moves forward to attack, but is called off by Zira. She explains to Jasiri that she and Kion have come to an agreement that the watering hole belongs to lions only, which prompts Jasiri to retort that Kion would never agree to such a thing. Zira simply says that lions must stick together and intimidates Jasiri into leaving the watering hole. On her way back to her clan, Jasiri encounters the Lion Guard and informs them that Kion has joined forces with Zira and her family. A shocked Lion Guard insists that Kion would never be a part of Zira's family, and Jasiri berates herself for having believed Zira's lies. Together, the Lion Guard and Jasiri find Kion trapped by the Outsiders and help him defeat them. After the fight, Jasiri and her clan return to their watering hole, where Madoa admits that she is glad Jasiri has Kion for a friend. Just then, the two young hyena cubs run up to Kion, who asks them if they are still scared of him. The two cubs race away and hide, prompting laughter from Jasiri and Madoa. Jasiri then tells Kion to take it as a compliment, for he is rather fierce. Adolescence For several months, Jasiri helps the Lion Guard fight Scar and his army. Over time, she and her friends grow older. Eventually, Simba informs Kion that they must take the fight to Scar in the Outlands. Kion agrees, as does Jasiri and her clan. On the night before the final battle, Janja visits Jasiri and implores her to help him rescue his clan members, who have been trapped in a fire set by Scar. By the time she arrives with Janja at Pride Rock, the Lion Guard and Janja's clan have already escaped the fire. Jasiri implores the Pride Landers to trust Janja. He explains what Scar had told him about Kion's ability to defeat Scar once and for all. Jasiri and the Pride Landers then resolve to assault the Outlands and use Kion's Roar to take out Scar. Not long afterward, Jasiri's clan and the Pride Landers assault the Outlands into the battle of Kenya. She and the Pride Landers fights against the Outlanders while the Lion Guard breaks into the volcano's inner chamber. When Scar rejuvenates himself and unleashes his biggest roar to cause the volcano erupting, it sends all the animals flying towards the border, including Jasiri. However, she survives, and after Kion summons the Great Kings of the Past and the Roar of the Elders to disintegrate Scar's body, Janja nominates Jasiri to become the new leader of the Outlands, as he and Kion believe she is the only one capable of keeping the peace in the Outlands. Jasiri accepts and announces that the Outlanders will now follow the Circle of Life. She then tells Kion to return to the Pride Lands and treat his scar. Jasiri hears that Zira and her pride are intending to attack the Pride Lands. Since she and her clan are no match for the lions, she and Janja go to look for the Lion Guard. With the help of an Asiatic cheetah named Azaad, she and Janja reach the Tree of Life and inform the Lion Guard of Zira's attack, prompting them to return to the Pride Lands. Using Kion's roar, they're able to take a shorter route to the Pride Lands. Together with the Lion Guard, Jasiri returns to the Outlands and reunites with her clan. Madoa reveals that shortly after Jasiri and Janja had left, Zira had launched an attack on the Pride Lands. With Mzingo's help, they locate Vitani's pride and fight against them until Kion nearly uses the Roar to end the battle. However, Kiara and Kovu arrive to stop the fight, revealing that Kovu and the rest of Zira's pride have joined the Pride Landers. Jasiri is shocked when Kovu reveals that Zira had died. With the conflict resolved, Jasiri and the rest of the Outlanders return in peace. Young adulthood One year later, Jasiri, now a pregnant young adult, attends Kion's coronation, who becomes Rani's mate and the King of the Tree of Life. Sitting next to Janja, they both stare at each other in praise. Behind the scenes * Jasiri is voiced by Maia Mitchell. * Jasiri's stomach was enlarged a bit to make her look pregnant at Kion and Rani's wedding.https://thelionkingfanon.fandom.com/wiki/File:TLKR_(2024)_%E2%80%94_Pregnant_Jasiri.png References Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Hyenas Category:Leaders Category:Young Adults Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:The Lion King: Revisited